


What's In a Name?

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being cruel to be kind is just cruel. Even if you're trying to be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in February 2014
> 
> Theme: My Bloody Valentine  
> Prompt: Layla and Majnun
> 
> Setting: just after _As You Were_ in BtVS season 6

After she left him, he took to writing poetry. 

That, and drinking. Drinking made the words flow easier.

Didn't make them any less crap, though.

He balls the paper in his fist and throws it across the crypt. Hefts the bottle of Jack to do likewise but thinks better of it. 

Slumping into the chair, he upends the bottle and tips the contents down his throat.

He should know better, he thinks, than to try to express his feelings in verse.

Didn't get him anywhere the first time except humiliated and dead. Why should this time be any different?

Besides, there _are_ no words - not in his meagre lexicon -that could ever plumb the depths of his misery.

Misery.

Despair.

Rage. 

Such terrible, terrible rage.

It's like he's going crazy.

It's all _her_ fault. 

Bloody Slayer bitch. 

Why the bloody buggering fuck did she have to call him William?


End file.
